


Pequeño Dulce Capricho

by Hadali23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst and Feels, Archangels, Baby, Baby Tony, Babysitting, Carrying, Feels, M/M, Magic, Marvel Universe, New Parents, Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad and Happy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vulnerability, learning, little Tony Stark, naughty loki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Toda vida tiene etapas y toda etapa, tiene su tiempo, o así debería ser...Comenzó, como un deseo infantil, pasando a terquedad, y finalmente, terminando en capricho.Un desastre.¿Un sueño?Los bebés no son eternos ¿cierto?
Relationships: Ana Jarvis & Tony Stark, Betty Ross & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Hank Pym & Howard Stark, Hank Pym & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Hulk & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Howard Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Maria Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Maria Hill & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Steve Rogers, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Tony Stark, Sharon Carter & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Howard Stark, Steve Rogers & Janet Van Dyne, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Janet Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Thor, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> No hay mucho que pueda decir que: disfruten la lectura :3

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

-Por favor, el que sigue

Los presentes se miraron confundidos, buscando ver quien tenia su turno ante el llamado.

-El que sigue por favor…¿señores Stark?

La pareja se levanto rápidamente, no habían llegado hace mucho puesto que llevaban sus ropas aun a comparación del resto de los presentes, vistiendo túnicas blancas. La mano del hombre dio un suave apretón a la de su mujer, dandole una cálida sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla, aunque él estaba igual de nervioso.

-¿Howard Stark?

-Es correcto…

-Por favor-la mujer interrumpió-tienen que decirnos que nuestro bebé esta bien-sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas retenidas

El joven sentado tras aquel gran escritorio elevado blanco se inclino a mirarles, subiendo sus lentes y entrecerrando sus ojos, sonrió con comprensión una vez su mirada se centro en la dama.

-No se preocupen-volvió a reclinarse en su asiento escribiendo algo en un papel-todo estará bien, admito que nos sorprendió el cambio, pero como digo, todo tiene una explicación, nos tomo un tiempo, pero finalmente esta todo arreglado, éste es su pase

La pareja se miro, el desconcierto, confusión y miedo era claro en sus ojos, Howard tomó el papel que el joven le entregó.

-¿Qué…?

-Es su pase

-¿A dónde?

El joven parpadeó, volviendo a reclinarse y, finalmente viendo las ropas en las que la pareja se encontraba.

-¡Oh! yo…um…cuanto lo siento…esperen un momento-se giró en su silla-¿señor Gabriel?

Un hombre de vestimenta azul apareció entonces, llevado un rollo de ¿pergamino? entre sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Este…bueno…ellos, señor

La pareja retrocedió un poco una vez que los ojos azules del hombre, Gabriel, les miró.

-Por supuesto, acompáñenme

-¿Señor?-el joven le entrego un pergamino

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Recibimos el informe esta mañana, en realidad no los esperábamos aun

-Entiendo ¿puedes llamar a mi hermano Miguel?

-En seguida señor-el joven se giro a la pareja-por favor, el señor Gabriel les explicara todo

Impulsados por la preocupación, ambos se apresuraron a seguir al hombre.

-Señor-Maria Stark se adelantó-por favor ¿puede decirnos como esta nuestro niño?

-¿Su niño?

-Si, si, si, su nombre es Tony, Anthony Stark

-Pasen por aqui

En esta ocasión entraron a una nueva habitación, menos iluminada y limpia, esta estaba abarrotada de pergaminos, sillas y muebles ocultos también bajo éstos.

-Disculpen, me encontraba en medio de una revisión, señores aquí-señalo las dos sillas frente al escritorio-ahora…dice que su hijo ¿cierto?

-Anthony, tiene 7 meses, él…

Le vieron revisar los pergaminos en el escritorio, negó.

-Lo siento señora, pero temo que aun no hay expediente

-¡Qu-ué!

Howard Stark detuvo a su esposa, miró en esta ocasión al hombre frente a ellos, su mirada fría y molesta.

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿Tony no esta aquí? cuando llegamos dijeron que debíamos esperar…

-Así es-concordó Gabriel-de hecho aun no comprendo como es que ustedes…

-¡¿Esta Tony aqui o no?!

Unos toques en la puerta callaron la respuesta de Gabriel ante el grito desesperado y enérgico del hombre.

-¿Gabriel?-un rostro, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules se asomaron por la abertura de la puerta-¿me llamabas?

-¡Ah! si, Miguel, señores, les presento a mi hermano Miguel, él podrá ayudarnos…

-¿Sabe dónde esta nuestro niño?

Miguel, el hombre no debía tener mas de 30 años, observó a la mujer, algo sorprendido y con un toque de comprensión y cariño, se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos.

-Todo estará bien Maria

-Pero…

-Este es su expediente

Miguel se alejo de la mujer, tomando el pergamino que su hermano le tendía y comenzando a leer.

-¿Es esto real?

-El cambio se efectuó esta mañana, según lo que entendí, aun no debían llegar

-Por favor, necesitamos saber si nuestro hijo esta bien, solo…

Ambos hombres se miraron, Miguel soltó un suspiro y se acerco a la pareja, Maria ahora se encontraba en el regazo de su esposo, sus cuerpo temblaba ante los sollozos que intentaba callar.

-Maria, Howard…

-El joven en recepción nos explicó…

-Maria-le detuvo-por favor, qué…-respiró hondo, esto siempre era difícil-lo lamento, esto nunca es sencillo, pero desgraciadamente nunca faltan casos como el suyo

-¿Casos?

-Howard, Maria-les miró-Tony no esta aquí

-Él…

-Él aun no llega, y seguramente no llegara hasta dentro de un tiempo

Los brazos de Howard se cerraron más en torno al cuerpo de su esposa.

-¿Cuándo llegara? ¿Tardaran demasiado?

Gabriel se reclino en su escritorio, concentrando su mirada en la pareja.

-Ustedes sufrieron un accidente, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos lo logró

-¿Lograr?-Howard miró a los hombres frente a ellos-¿eso qué significa? ¿Dónde…?

-Howard-Miguel poso una mano en su hombro-tu y Maria han sido elegidos para el Helgafell, imposible por ser mortales…

-¿Mortales? ¿Helg…qué?

-Se encuentran en el cielo-Gabriel explicó-tuvieron un accidente camino a Washington, sus almas deberían ir al Paraíso, pero al parecer, Odín los reclamó, aun no sabemos como…

-¿Paraíso? nosotros…estamos…¿muertos?

-Maria, sé que esto puede ser difícil y…

-Quiero regresar

-Eso es…

-¡Quiero regresar! ¡Quiero…! mi bebé…mi…¡Tony! él…él…

-Tu hijo aun se encuentra en la Tierra, sobrevivió al accidente, él aun vive, lo lamento, pero ustedes ya no pueden regresar, incluso si aun no era su turno


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad n.n
> 
> Aquí les traigo un pequeño regalito, espero lo disfruten.

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

_diciembre 1970_

Agotados. Nadie dijo que las guerras terminarían tras la caída de Hitler. La humanidad era un desastre, ni siquiera podía imaginar como seria en 10 años.

-¿Punk?

Gimió, tirándose en la litera sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos protestar después de semanas en tensión y esfuerzo extremo.

-¿Tan rápido te cansaste?

Levantó la cabeza dándole una dura mirada.

-Cállate Jerk

-Vamos Steve, se supone llegaríamos hace una semana, Howard y Maria seguro ya están esperando

Su energía (aunque no recuperado por completo hasta tener una larga siesta), se regeneró ante la mención de sus, ahora, viejos amigos. La convivencia con Peggy y Howard tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial se fue fortaleciendo una vez formaron SHIELD, y siendo los Comandos parte importante de ésta, por supuesto que tenían que reunirse.

Y aunque actualmente ya no era la pareja a la que deseaba ver, si al pequeño de ésta: Tony. El hijo de Howard y Maria, y su pequeño, dulce y favorito sobrino. Por que para el mundo él era el Capitán América, para sus amigos era Steve, pero para ese pequeño ángel, era el tío Steve, o como solía decirle últimamente “di Tev”.

-¡Oh cielos! quita esa cara de tonto y camina

-¿Me dirás pues que no estas igual?

Sonrió de lado al ver el leve rubor en el rostro de su amigo, después de todo Tony solía llamarle “di Bud”, y aunque era completamente diferente a su nombre real, los ojitos de cachorrito y el puchero del menor derretían hasta el hombre más frío, Bucky amaba la incorrecta pronunciación de su nombre cuando el menor le llamaba.

Tony Stark tenia a todos en SHILED al rededor de su pequeño dedo meñique, sí, incluso el coronel Phillips estaba encantado con el bebé, a pesar de ser ya un viejo “cascarrabias gruñón”, como solían decirle los nuevos reclutas.

-Solo decía que…

-¡Capitán Rogers! ¡Sargento Barnes!

Ambo voltearon, viendo al aprendiz de Phillips apresurarse a su lado, Steve elevó una ceja curioso, este chico le agradaba.

-Chico

-Los solicitan en la enfermería

Intercambiaron una mirada, extrañados y confundidos, antes de apresurarse al lugar ignorando al pobre chico que intentaba detenerles y explicarles, quizá en otro momento habrían escuchado, manteniendo la compostura como los soldados entrenados que eran, pero tras la adrenalina de la misión y el hecho de llegar en menos de dos horas, bueno, sus sentido estaban alertas listos para cualquier eventualidad, y por lo general, no eran muy solicitados en la enfermería de la base.

Se detuvieron justo en el momento cuando Peggy Carter y Hank Pym ayudaban a dos enfermeras con el pequeño Anthony quien se encontraba en un llanto casi histérico.

-¿Peg?

Olvidando todas las formalidades Steve se adelantó, los cuatro presentes soltaron lo que pareció un suspiro aliviado, Hank le paso al menor y, con la practica adquirida tras todos esos días de visita a casa de Howard, acomodo al bebé entre sus brazos intentando calmarle.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-Bucky se acercó, acariciando el cabellito del menor quien poco a poco iba calmándose ante la presencia de los nuevos presentes

-Gracias al cielo, ordene que les avisaran una vez llegaran, Dugan acaba de ir en busca del doctor

-¿Qué hace Tony aquí? Creí que Howard planeaba pasar las vacaciones en Oregón ¿y Maria?

Steve no lo vió, concentrado en limpiar la carita húmeda de Tony, pero Bucky, su atención se dirigió a Peggy ante la expresión de pesadumbre que Hank puso al escuchar el nombre de Maria.

-¿Qué sucede?

Finalmente, y después de besar las dos mejillas del bebé, Steve levantó la mirada, un nudo se formo en su estomago ante la mirada de esos dos, las enfermeras rápidamente salieron.

-Supongo que aun no lo saben-Peggy suspiró-Howard y Maria sufrieron un accidente cuando iban camino a DC, en cuanto supimos Janet y Jarvis fueron al hospital, ninguno de los dos lo logró, pero Tony…-se acercó, su mano peinando los cabellitos de su ahijado-los doctores dijeron que había sido un milagro, apenas tuvo un leve corte superficial en su brazo-Steve rápidamente se apresuro a revisar, aunque siendo cuidadoso para no asustar al menor, si, ahí estaba, apenas era ya una cicatriz casi invisible

-¿Por qué lloraba?

-No a querido comer, y apenas la botella que llega a tomar la regresa dos horas después, no duerme mucho y se mantiene callado la mayor parte del tiempo

-¿Fueron con el doctor ya?

-Es normal Capitán-Hank negó-quiere a sus padres, sobre todo a Maria

-¿Por qué no fuimos informados?-pregunto girando a ver a Peggy

-Lo intentamos, pero parece que sus comunicadores estaban desconectados

Bucky maldijo en silencio, seguro fue cuando se habían internado en aquella base que Hydra comenzaba a formar. ¡Oh si! esos malditos aun existían, a buena hora decidieron poner en marcha su lema.

Tony hizo un ruido inconforme comenzando a revolverse entre los brazos de Steve.

-Esta bien bebé, te tengo, tranquilo cariño, esta bien

Steve froto su espalda comenzando a mecerle e intentando evitar que el pequeño llorara, aunque todas las señales indicaban lo inevitable, un sollozo ahogado y finalmente decidió pasearse por la habitación.

-¿Dónde esta su oso?

Peggy hizo una mueca.

-Junto al resto del automóvil destrozado, realmente esperábamos avisarles antes de todo, pero…las enfermeras nos llamaron cuando Tony comenzó a vomitar, parece que no tolera nada

-No puede permanecer sin comida

-Hank ah intentado averiguar que sucede

El nombrado cabeceó, a pesar de repetir una y otra vez, que no era ese tipo de doctor, mucho menos su especialidad, pero por el pequeño trataría de hacer lo mejor posible, estaba leyendo todo tipo de lectura medica y pediátrica.

-Sus signos son normales, incluso puedo asegurar, sus pulmones están completamente saludables

-¿Qué dijiste?-Steve se detuvo un segundo, antes de continuar con su caminata cuando Tony protesto, eso era bueno ¿no?

-Lo que oíste, llamamos a varios médicos incluso, los estudios (realizados más de una vez), arrojaron el mismo resultado, no hay rastro alguno de problemas pasados, esta perfecto

-¿Y ahora?

-Los resultados no han cambiado, ayer le hicimos unos nuevos estudios, no a comido nada en dos días, pero es como si su organismo estuviera completamente saludable

Definitivamente, nada de eso tenia sentido, pero bueno, estaban acostumbrados a que la mayor parte de su vida actual, nada tenia completo sentido, dos experimentos de laboratorio, un loco que hablaba con hormigas…quizá, de todo, solo Peggy era lo más normal, en el buen sentido de la palabra por supuesto.

Steve bajo la mirada, sonriendo al ver a Tony _masticar _el cuello de su chamarra.

-Eso no bebé ¿tienes hambre? ¿eh? que dices, una rica botella estaría bien ¿no te parece?

Ni siquiera presto atención al resto, salió de ahí con el bebé en brazos seguramente rumbo a la cafetería.

-¿Dónde se esta quedando ahora? ¿Y Jarvis y Ana?

Peggy suspiró.

-Están en la cafetería, Phillip teme que la muerte de Howard y Maria no haya sido un simple accidente, Tony se a quedado aquí, ayuda mucho que SHIELD cuente con la mejor tecnología, por ahora

-¿Crees que fue provocado?

-Revisaron el auto, sargento-Hank se sentó en una silla-no había nada extraño, es muy posible que alguien o algo lo hubiera provocado, no había cámaras, aun estamos investigando

-Pero…¿por qué? ¿quién?

-Howard tiene bastantes enemigos James-Peggy se encogió de hombros-aunque nuestro primer sospechoso es Obadiah

-¿Stane? pero…era amigo de Howard-negó-era como su hermano

-Y por eso, es el primer sospechoso, afortunadamente (creo), Howard no había cambiado su testamento como prometió

-¿Quién esta a cargo de su empresa?

-Yo

Bucky miró a Hank elevando una ceja curioso.

-¿Tú?

-Sé, que no tengo mucho conocimiento respecto a armas como Howard, pero hasta que Anthony cumpla la mayoría de edad, la compañía de Howard queda bajo mi cargo

-¿Qué hay de tu sueño? Tecnologías Pym ¿cierto?

-Aun tengo tiempo, además, no es como si me involucrara mucho en IS, buscare a alguien de confianza para quedar al frente, no tendrá el control, pero estoy seguro que, en lo que Tony crece, seguro mantendrá la compañía a flote, por supuesto como dijo Margaret, Stane queda descartado, incluso esta de baja mientras se investiga todo esto

-Entonces…¿ahora qué?

Hank y Peggy intercambiaron una mirada.

-Eso…es lo que queríamos hablar al respecto

-¿De?-Bucky cruzo sus brazos algo tenso

-El testamento que Howard y Maria dejaron es…honestamente fue una sorpresa, ni siquiera Jarvis o Ana lo esperaban

-Margaret

La agente evito hacer una mueca, odiaba que le llamaran por su nombre, pero más aun, que James le llamara así.

-Tú y Steve tiene la custodia de Tony

-Espera ¿qué?

-En realidad no

-Pym…

-Stane esta a cargo de Tony, y aunque aun no entiendo como es que Maria acepto eso, puedo estar seguro que el hombre no será bueno para el chico

-Y de dónde salió que Steve y yo…

-A eso vamos-Hank se levantó-hay una cláusula, donde especifica, que si Peggy o Steve no acepan esto, uno de los dos puede quedarse al chico

-Lamentablemente yo acepte una misión hace un mes fuera del país-Peggy negó-no puedo cancelar nada

-Dijiste que Steve…

-Eh ahí la cosa-ahora si, Bucky pudo vislumbrar como ambos intentaban ocultar una sonrisa-si Peggy no puede cuidar de Tony, entonces quedara a cargo de Steve, solo, si tu también estas en ello

-¿Perdón?

-¿Piensas entonces dejarle con Stane?

Entrecerró los ojos, esto era…amaba a Tony, claro que si, era el niño más dulce y tierno existente, pero…cuidarle ¡él! Steve porque era una mamá gallina, pero…él tuvo a sus hermanas, sabia como cuidar de niños…no eran su fuerte lamentablemente, lo dudaba seriamente después de tantas misiones y…¿pero qué pensaban Howard y Maria?

De los dos, entre Steve y él, era quien más sufría de pesadillas, ambos sufrían de TEPT por su trabajo y luego los horrores vistos en Alemania, Steve en ocasiones ni siquiera dormí más de dos horas y las veces que iban a la mansión Stark era una suerte que no despertaran a mitad de la noche entre gritos o algo peor.

-Yo…

-¡James!

-¡Claro que no! pero tampoco creo que sea sano que Tony se quede con nosotros

-¿Por qué no?-Steve regresó, el bebé dormido en sus brazos finalmente.

-Steve…

-Esta bien, igual se habría quedado con nosotros si hubiéramos ido a la mansión, Buck

Cierto, cada que ellos iban por una extraña razón Tony prefería dormir con ellos que en su cuna, o junto a sus padres, y como Steve no podía negarle nada al bebé, y Bucky estaba indefenso cuando tenia dos pares de ojos de cachorrillo mirándole, el pequeño terminaba durmiendo con ellos en su habitación. Maria solía bromear que si el mundo no fuera tan racista, seguro serian la pareja más popular, aunque lo eran y no en el sentido que ella quería, tampoco ellos lo querían, y no es que tuviera nada en contra de…_eso_, pero Steve era como su hermano, no podía verlo de otra forma.

Bucky suspiró, porque sabia que, con la hora (media noche), y lo agotados que estaban, no llegarían a nada y muy probablemente terminarían peleando y despertando a Tony.

-De acuerdo, vamos a dormir

-Capricho-

La noche no fue la mejor, no es como si tuviera muchas, pero jamás teniendo un pequeño bebé que solo había dormido dos horas, antes de comenzar a llorar y vomitar.

Steve estaba histérico, y al parecer no había forma de separar al menor del rubio por más que Jarvis, Ana y él lo intentaron. Las manitas de Tony se aferraban con fuerza (o todo la que podía siendo un bebé de 7 meses) a la camisa de Steve como si temiera que en algún momento desapareciera.

Los gritos de Tony llamando a Maria y Howard eran como una estaca a su corazón, Steve estaba a nada de soltarse en llanto porque por primera vez, no había forma de darle al menor lo que pedía, por mucho que lo intentase.

-Esta bien cariño, esta bien, shh…calla Tony, esta bien bebé

Ana y Steve intentaban por todos los medios calmar al menor, había rechazado el biberón que Jarvis le preparo y alejo todo juguete que Bucky intentó darle, pero lo único que Tony parecía querer era a Maria, gritando entre toses y lágrimas por su “ami”.

Bucky no podía imaginar como es que el personal no se había quejado, o quizá fue porque era Tony, o tal vez al ser conscientes de la tragedia que había sucedido, y de la cual había sobrevivido.

-Mira ahí, eso es, ahí esta, tranquilo bebé

Steve mecía al menor, sosteniendo frente a su carita su cartera y mostrando lo que seguro seria la fotografía que habían tomado hace un año, aquella donde pasaron la última navidad en la Mansión.

Tony sollozo, limpiando su carita con brusquedad y estirando sus manitas hacia la fotografía repitiendo “ami” y “da” una y otra vez.

-Esta bien Tony, estas a salvo, tranquilo bebé

-No lo esta pasando bien

-No-Jarvis negó con un suspiro agotado-él no lo hace, sin embargo puedo decir que hasta el momento, el Capitán Rogers es el único que a logrado calmarle

-Aun así no a comido-Bucky observó, preocupado mientras veía a su hermano susurrarle algo al menor señalado cada dos por tres la fotografía que Tony sostenía en sus manitas-¿realmente esta bien Jarvis?

-Fisicamente parece en buen estado, exceptuando el hecho que vomita todo lo que come…a veces solo, simplemente deseo no darle nada para evitar que despierte después

-¿Sera la leche?

-La señora Maria comenzaba destetarlo, pero no, es la misma formula que ella le daba, incluso compramos otros extra pensando que quizá estuviera mal el primer bote, pero no es así, el joven Tony solo no acepta la comida

-¿Sargento Barnes?-Ana se acercó, mirando de vez en cuando a Steve con el niño-¿se quedaran con Tony?

Bucky titubeo, porque para ser honestos, aun trataba de asimilar esto, ni siquiera había hablado con Steve, pero estaba seguro, él no dudaría en aceptar y, una más, convencerlo igual, soltó un suspiró cansado. Ser un supersoldado ayudaba a no requerir de tanto descanso, pero tras la misión y el desvelo realmente apreciaría dormir un rato.

-Yo…

-Realmente prefería que lo tuvieran-comento la mujer concentrada en el bebé-el señor Stane nunca me pareció adecuado para él, de hecho, y no quiero ser…grosera, jamas me agrado el señor Stane, la señora Maria incluso tuvo cierto recelo cuando iba a casa, fue ella quien convenció al señor Howard de nombrar al Capitán como el padrino de Tony en lugar de Stane

Eso si no lo hubiera esperado, a nadie le agradaba Stane a excepción de Howard, pero de ahí a que Maria rechazara cualquier relación con su familia…

-¿Realmente crees que fuera provocado? el accidente quiero decir

-El señor Stane no es un hombre…muy agradable-Jarvis negó-pero dudo que fuera capaz de algo como eso, e incluso si fuera así…-titubeo-seguro habría esperado que le nombraran el sucesor de Howard, no, pero tampoco hay una explicación lógica para lo sucedido, el señor Stark jamás conduciría ebrio con su familia a bordo, ademas estaba tratando de arreglar ese…problema en él

-El auto también estaba en perfecto estado, yo misma acompañe al señor a ver eso-Ana concordó-y según los informes la carretera estaba limpia, aun no había escarcha siquiera

Paso una mano por su nuca, honestamente no tenia idea de nada, quizá después, cuando tomara un descanso podrían investigar más.

-Se a quedado dormido

Los tres adultos levantaron la mirada, efectivamente, Tony ahora dormía recargado en el hombro de Steve, y observaron con cierto pesar, como sus manitas aun sujetaban con fuerza la fotografía.

-Espero pase mejor noche, nosotros…-Ana miro a su esposo

-Capitán, si nos necesitan no duden en llamarnos

Steve asintió, sonriendoy despidiéndose de la pareja, cuando Bucky se giró una vez cerró la puerta, el rubio ya estaba medio recostado en la cabecera con Tony aun en brazos, arrullándole cuando el menor se removió.

-¿Steve?

-Quizá…um…no quiero despertarle-su mirada se dirigió al corral junto a su cama (Jarvis lo había colocado ahí cuando supo de la llegada de ambos)-además, así será mejor si despierta, y el corral esta sucio

Eso era mentira, Ana se había encargado de limpiar, cambiando las sabanas sucias y remplazándolas por unas nuevas. Soltando un suspiro Bucky se encogió de hombros, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que el bebé dormía con ellos, aunque cuando sucedía por lo general se mantenían despiertos, temían que accidentalmente pudieran aplastarle, la simple idea era aterradora.

-Si estas seguro…

-Descansa Buck

No insistió, se recostó en el lado vacío de la cama porque si, terminaron cambiando de habitación una vez supieron de Tony, la cama era un poco más suave de lo que estaban acostumbrados con el colchón de la litera, pero no tanto para incomodarles.

-Trata de descansar Punk

El rubio asintió, aunque dudaba que le hubiera escuchado, su atención centrada en Tony, pasando distraídamente su mano por su cabellito, negó, a veces el menor era un peligro para el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	3. 2

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

Steve solía despertar rápidamente, tenia el sueño ligero debido a las guerras y misiones, pero cuando estaba en la mansión Stark siempre solía sentirse más descansado, sus ojos pesaban y necesitaba de un momento para salir de la bruma del sueño, se sentía seguro.

Le tomo unos minutos, antes de recordar que no estaba en la mansión Stark, justo cuando sentía unos pequeños deditos húmedos en su cuello y luego un leve golpe en su mejilla, hizo una mueca.

-No hagas eso Tony

El peso del bebé fue apartado de él, sus ojos se abrieron y vio a Bucky con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras limpiaba las manitas llenas de baba de Tony.

-¿Hace cuanto despertaste?

-Buen día también para ti Punk

Resopló, limpiando su rostro con la toallita húmeda que Bucky le tendió.

-No hace mucho, aunque admito que este monstruo se a hecho bastante astuto

Dejo a Tony sentado en medio de ambos, los ojitos curiosos y despiertos del bebé les miró, antes de soltar un chillido de felicidad, rieron cuando se fue hacia atrás.

-Buenos días dulce niño

Tony balbuceó, su manita de nuevo en su boca mordisqueándola, le dio una sonrisa a Steve y alzo sus bracitos.

-Ven aquí enano ¿dormiste bien?

Bucky resopló.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti

-¿Eh?

-Cielos Punk, creí que estabas hibernando, Tony se despertó dos veces más en la noche

-¡Qué!

-No te preocupes, me encargue yo y después lo regrese a tus brazos, descansaste bien supongo, porque si no te importa, es mi turno de dormir

-¡Oh! yo no…lo siento Buck

-Si bueno…no importa, fue entretenido ¿cierto Tony?

El menor giró cuando escucho su nombre, sonriendo con esa carita de pillo antes de estirar una de sus manitas, Bucky se acercó, ignorando las babas que de nuevo cubrían su manita, las risas de los mayores contagiaron al pequeño cuando tiro de un mechón suelto del cabello del mayor.

-Comienzo a creer que debería dejar mi cabello crecer-Steve sonrió divertido, abriendo la manita y liberando el mechón castaño-me siento celoso

-Lo siento Punk, Tony adora mi cabello

-Si claro, le gusta más el rubio ¿cierto bebé?-alzo al pequeño causando una leve risa-¿verdad que prefieres mi cabello? ¿A qué si? ¿verdad?

Las risas de Tony seguro se escuchaban fuera de la habitación, y ninguno de los dos soldados imagino la libertad y tranquilidad que ese sonido genero en la base, tras semanas en un profundo llanto, escuchar al bebé reír de ese modo fue más que gratificante para aquellos que sabían que sucedía.

-Creo que es hora de un baño-Steve se levantó, sonriendo cuando Tony se recargo en su hombro relajado-si, te hará bien bebé

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Bucky aun recostado en la cama, le daría una hora antes de levantarle, sabia bien que una vez despiertos era poco probable que conciliaran el sueño de nuevo, se sintió algo culpable por haberle dejado solo anoche, pero era también su culpa por no despertarle.

Steve no supo lo mucho que extraño estar de regreso, no hasta estar junto a Tony, el bebé chillaba y reía jugando con un pequeño patito de hule mientras le bañaba en la pequeña tina que Jarvis o Ana habían colocado en el baño. No era la primera vez que le bañaba, pero si estando completamente sólo, simplemente no veía corrector ir por Ana, el baño ya era muy pequeño para que él cupiera junto a la pequeña tina.

Una vez Tony estuvo limpio se aseguro de que no hubiera algo que le lastimase antes de apresurarse y entrar a la regadera, quizá fue mala idea, o tal vez Tony estaba más ansioso de lo normal, pero una vez desapareció de la vista del menor no paso mucho para escuchar los gimoteos y, ni un minuto después, el llanto.

Ignoro el hecho de estar inundando el baño, y fue una suerte no resbalar cuando se apresuro a levantar al bebé temiendo que se hubiera lastimado.

-Esta bien Tony, esta bien bebé, esta bien

-¿Steve?

-Buck…-gracias al cielo-¿puedes tomar a Tony en lo que termino de bañarme?

El castaño ya tenia una toalla consigo, envolviendo a Tony cuando le fue entregado y saliendo de ahí, Steve aun podía escuchar la voz de su hermano intentando calmar al nene. Esto era una catástrofe.

.

.

-¿Noche agitada?

Soltado un suspiró en derrota, dejo la cuchara y apartó el tazón con puré de manzana, Tony sencillamente estaba más interesado en su juguete que en comer.

-Buenos días Peggy

La agente rió entre dientes, de los dos soldados podía ver que James era el más agotado, se acercó a su ahijado, bastante entretenido intentando ver el cochecito rojo entre sus manos, se agacho a su altura.

-Buenos días Tony

El menor dijo algo así como “amana” aunque no levantó la mirada, sonrió besando su cabecita y le dejo, sentándose junto a Steve y evitando, por todos los medios ser la almohada de un muy cansado supersoldado.

-No creo que necesite preguntar quien estuvo de guardia ¿cierto?

Steve se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-Es su culpa, pudo haberme despertado

-Cállate Punk-gruño el castaño-eso no Tony, toma, aquí, esto-alejo el cochecito de la boca del menor y le entrego en su lugar un chupete azul

-Parece mejor esta mañana

-¿En serio?

Peggy asintió.

-Por lo general solía mantenerse callado y quieto, ni siquiera los intentos de Ana por que jugara servían de mucho-sonrió-creo alguien se pondrá celoso

-¡Oh no! Jarvis y Ana son…creo que nunca ganaría contra ellos

-Es agradable saber que el Capitán América admite eso

-¡Ana!

Las mujeres rieron, Ana se acerco al menor, besando su cabecita y apartándose justo a tiempo de recibir un golpe por la interrupción a su juego.

-¡Tony!

Quizá se habían apresurado. El pequeño brincó ante el reproche (incluso cuando Steve apenas y levanto la voz), sus ojitos se aguardaron y lloró. El chupete y el carrito terminaron en el suelo cuando Tony los empujo fuera de su sillita.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo-Peggy suspiró

Vieron a Ana apresurarse a levantar al pequeño, incluso cuando sabían era un berrinche en toda regla, la mujer simplemente no podía soportar verle así, no tras lo sucedido hace poco. Steve recibió una dura mirada de Bucky, antes de que éste se levantara y tomara en brazos al bebé.

Fue entonces cuando se percato Steve, eran el centro de atención, después de todo no siempre veías al Capitan América y al Sargento Barnes cuidando de un bebé como si fuera lo más normal de siempre.

-Ana…

-No fue nada Capitán, Tony solo…esta confundido

No replico, por que si lo intentaba tendría que sacar el tema de Howard y Maria, honestamente no estaba preparado para ello, lo dejaría pasar. La mujer tenia razón, estando aquí Tony prácticamente había perdido su horario, siempre pasando de una persona a otra, durmiendo cuando se encontraba agotado y sin comer, podía imaginar lo confundido y sobrecargado que estaba, demasiada gente para un pequeño como él.

-Pásamelo

Juró, escuchó exclamaciones sorprendidas. Tony se aferró a él una vez lo tomo, hundiendo su carita en su cuello e intentando pegarse lo más posible.

-Esta bien Tony, esta bien bebé, lo siento, pero no debes pegar ¿comprendes?

El resto del desayuno fue más ameno, Tony permaneció con Steve, ignorando las advertencias del rubio e incluso de su madrina cuando alguien intentaba saludarle o siquiera, acercarse al mayor distrayéndole, el bebé comenzaba a soltar quejidos o lanzaba manotazos, todo el tiempo escondiéndose en el cuello de Steve cuando le decían _No_.

-Capitán Rogers

La platica que se mantenía en ese momento en la mesa paro, Steve levantó la mirada de Tony, quien en ese momento parecía más accesible para comer un poco de puré.

-Hola chico-sonrió al reconocerle-¿sucede algo?

La mirada que le dirigió al menor le divirtió, no tenia idea de su edad, pero juraba tenia 20 o algo así, demasiado joven para pensar si quiera en tener hijos, bueno no es como si él fuera tan joven, aunque lo aparentara.

-Um…yo…el Coronel Phillips lo busca

-Uno creería que ya se habría jubilado-masculló Bucky, recostado en la mesa sin abrir los los ojos

Peggy se abstuvo de sonreír, pero Steve solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario, aunque en su mente podía concordar con él.

-De acuerdo ¿es urgente?

-No lo sé señor, también mencionó al sargento Barnes

-Supongo que esa es una señal para irnos-Peggy se enderezó-Hank, Janet ¿listos?

La pareja sentada junto a Barnes asintieron, levantándose y despidiéndose del resto.

-En ese caso…Capitán-Jarvis habló-Ana y yo esperábamos poder ir por algunos suministros para el joven Stark…

-Pero si desea que me quede…

-Esta bien Ana, gracias-Steve negó-Bucky y yo podemos arreglarnos, además, no creo que tardemos mucho con Phillips, podremos con Tony, seria bueno igual que fueran a distraerse, las últimas semanas seguro han sido bastante estresantes

La pareja titubeo, pero por la mirada que Steve les dio les hizo entender que no había forma de negarse, merecían un descanso.

-Pero…

-Ana-Bucky finalmente intervino-estoy seguro que Steve quiere pasar un rato con Tony

-¿Sólo yo?

Ninguno hizo mención ante el sonrojo del rubio.

-Si, solo tú, porque yo tuve el turno de la noche y merezco un descanso, sobrevivirás Punk

-¡Oh! en ese caso…-Ana sonrió-por supuesto, Tony estará encantado, si, por supuesto, y entonces…regresaremos en la noche-la mujer codeó a su esposo antes de que dijera algo-diviértete con tu padrino, Tony

El bebé levantó la mirada del pure, su carita y manos completamente bañada en manzana, al igual que la camisetita roja que vestía.

-Bueno genio-Bucky sonrió de lado-creo que tu y Tony se divertirán con las burbujas

Steve hizo una mueca y se giro al chico.

-¿El coronel Phillips tendrá problema con la espera?

-Yo…

-Vamos chico, acompáñanos

La orden de Bucky era imposible de evitar. Ignorando las miradas en general los tres partieron de regreso a la habitación que Steve y Bucky compartían, la mirada del aprendiz de Phillips recorrió el lugar una vez entraron, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro al Capitán entrar con el bebé a otra habitación, seguro era el baño.

-Entonces…-Bucky se sentó en la mesa frente al escritorio que había ahí, cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en el respaldo-¿alguna idea de porque el coronel nos necesita?

De inmediato el castaño vio al joven enderezarse, manteniéndose en posición de firmes mientras su rostro era una mascara perfecta de seriedad.

-Como le dije al Capitán, Sargento, el Coronel no menciono nada al respecto

Bucky asintió, le observó, a comparación de los anteriores aprendices con los que Phillips había trabajado, tenia una leve corazonada con respecto a este, quizá y finalmente el hombre había encontrado al correcto, parecía tener madera para un puesto de director, aunque le faltaba entrenamiento.

-¿De dónde dijiste que eres chico?

-Nueva York, señor

-Ya veo…¿tienes hermanos?

-Dos, yo soy el mayor

-Cierto, eres el chico de Fury, Jack ¿verdad?

-Así es señor, mi padre…él habló con el coronel Phillips y…

-Ya recordé, cierto, estabas interesado en el ejercito ¿no?

-Así es señor

-¿Y luego?

-Mi padre, él…

-¿Entonces estas aquí por tu padre?-puede que se equivocaba, tal ve no era el correcto

-Al principio lo estaba, pero ahora…me agrada aquí

-Sabes chico, cualquiera en tu lugar habría descrito aquí con todo menos “agradable”

-Yo…es la verdad señor

-Recuérdame, pero…tu estabas en la policía

-De hecho, si señor

Antes de que Bucky continuara con su cuestionamiento, hubo un toque en su puerta.

-¿Barnes?

El nombrado sonrió, levantándose rápidamente y acercándose a la puerta, del otro lado Jim se encontraba, saludando después de meses sin verse.

-Maldición, estas igual que hace 30 años

Decir que estaba bien con esto, era mentir, el chico permaneció en su lugar, observando discretamente a su al rededor mientras los dos amigos se reencontraban, si lo notaron, nadie menciono el momento que la tensión lo invadió cuando Steve salió del baño, sin camisa, descalzo y vistiendo solamente pantalones, Tony envuelto en una toalla en sus brazos.

-¡Steve!

-¡Hey Jim!

-¿Y ahora?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, dejando su preciada carga recostada en la cama mientras iba en busca de una nueva camisa.

-Veo que ya estas en tu nuevo turno

La risa baja de Steve se escucho.

-Algo así, si, supongo, Bucky no me ayudara porque dice que tuvo el turno nocturno

-¡Tuve el turno nocturno! escúchalo Jim, el Capitán durmió cual oso hibernando, no fuera Tony un poco más viejo y se sentiría abandonado

-Ahí vas de nuevo

-Este Punk puede ser un irresponsable cuando quiere

-No soy irresponsable

-¿En serio?

-¡Oye! te dije que lo sentía, además, bien que te encanta tener la atención de Tony cuando no estoy

Jim se limitó a reír.

-Había olvidado lo divertido que era ver sus discusiones, el resto estará feliz de verles

-¿Están aquí? espera Tony-Steve estaba bastante entretenido tratando de vestir al menor cuando éste simplemente deseaba gatear por la cama-el equipo quiero decir ¿están aquí? ¿en la base? creo que Dugan estaba en Manhattan, bebé ven acá

-Bueno, había una reunión extra oficial que Phillips organizó, así que tuvo que venir, pero si, todos están aquí…Steve, hombre, deja al crío explorar

Bucky negó, divertido al ver los intentos de Tony por huir del mayor, Steve simplemente arrastraba al menor de regreso a la orilla para continuar vistiéndole, pero más tardaba en sentar a Tony frente a él, que el menor intentar escapar.

-Por qué no vas y le dices al coronel Phillips que tardaremos un poco más ¿de acuerdo chico?

Bucky apenas le dió una mirada, bastante entretenido viendo a su hermano luchar con el pequeño, por supuesto no seria la primera vez que sucedía, Tony simplemente amaba jugar ese “juego” con su padrino.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró una vez el chico salió, Steve tenia una batalla mucho más grande por ganar: el pañal.

-Capricho-

-Estamos de acuerdo que no podemos dejar que eso suceda

-Tampoco podemos permitir que las investigaciones de Hank se detengan con esto

-Creo, tenemos un problema mucho más grande que resolver que solo ver…

-¿Ya pensaron lo que sucederá si nos enfocamos en…?

-No podemos ser tan egoístas

-No lo somos, solo creo que…

-El problema termina resumiéndose en…

-Nada de uno, tenemos más de uno ¿olvidaste acaso…?

Las voces de los presentes podrían ser un terrible dolor de cabeza para cualquier persona no acostumbrada a tanto alboroto, pero Tony, el bebé en realidad estaba acostumbrado a estar entre ruido, de hecho, el silencio era algo inquietante y terrible para él.

Como si estuviera en su territorio, el nene reía ante las expresiones en los rostros de los mayores, sentado en medio de la gran mesa ovalada de la habitación, gateando de un lado a otro, coloreando los papeles que estaban en la mesa con aquel bonito crayón rojo que su padrino le había dado para entretenerse.

Si, fue imposible para Steve dejar al menor con alguien más a su cuidado, decidiendo así tenerlo consigo en la reunión que Phillips había organizado, claro que no pensó que terminarían discutiendo sobre los problemas ahora en torno a SHIELD tras la muerte de Howard y el resto de las cosas a medias que el hombre había dejado. No pensó que la habitación se encontraría en caos, olvidando por completo al crío quien, con toda la libertad, se paseaba ajeno al ajetreo y sin vigilancia, haciendo de las suyas.

O bueno, eso parecía.

Nicholas, Nick, como su jefe le llamaba (porque _Fury_, era su padre), aguardaba de pie un paso atrás de la silla donde el coronel Phillips se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, sus ojos puestos en el bebé quien rayaba o pintada toda hoja a su paso, mejor dicho, quien realizaba lineas chuecas y sucias en la superficie plana, sin importarle si era papel o madera. Hizo una mueca inconscientemente al ver un hilo de baba caer en, lo que estaba seguro, era el informe de la misión que uno de los escuadrones de la agente Carter que había realizado.

Y aunque escuchaba con atención a los mayores (quienes aun no decidían que tema era el más importante retomar), sus ojos jamás se despegaron del bebé. Anthony, Tony, sonrió detrás del chupón azul que tenia en su boca, aplaudiendo feliz por el “dibujo” realizado, antes de arrastrarse en sus pompis hacia las hojas más cercanas. El chico palideció al ver el crayón acercarse peligrosamente a los documentos de su jefe.

Tenia dos opciones, ninguna recomendable teniendo en cuenta la orden dada y la protección con el pequeño de parte de todos ahí. La primera, apresurarse y alejar los documentos, corriendo el riesgo de lastimar al pequeño y, en el peor de los casos, ser despedido. La segunda, dejar que sucediera y, al final, ser despedido porque permitió que sucediera. La tercera era llamar la atención de los presentes, y que el bebé terminara en serios problemas, él fuera despedido y todos estarían molestos. De una u otra forma, al final, terminaría mal.

Soltando un suspiró frustrado, y dando un vistazo a los mayores, dió un paso al frente y optó por una cuarta opción. No es como si le prestaran atención tampoco, habría esperado que le detuvieran incluso, pero sorprendentemente, o no (para ser los mejores soldados y agentes eran bastante desinteresados a su entorno, tal vez porque sabían estaban seguros), eran ajenos a él, pasando sus manos bajo las axilas del bebé lo levantó justo a tiempo de que arruinara los documentos.

Dos grandes y curiosos ojos chocolate le miraron, Tony parpadeó, dando lentas succiones al rededor del chupón, antes de sonreír con entusiasmo y agitar sus piernitas ante la libertad que tenia al verse alzado. Si bien Nicholas había tratado con bebés por sus hermanos, no significaba que supiera como tratar con Stark, sabia, debido a la situación, todos le consentían, tratando de evitar que sufriera aun más. Y puede que el menor extrañase a sus padres, pero era seguro no tenia idea de que sucedía, y mucho menos, que no volvería a ver a las dos personas que le habían cuidado hasta hace unas semanas atrás.

Debatió, salir, o quedarse. Tras el golpe seco que el Capitán dió contra la mesa, no fue difícil decidir, menos cuando sabia incluso con el pequeño acostumbrado a tanto ajetreo continuaba siendo un bebé que fácilmente podía asustarse ante algún ruido fuerte como esos.

Así que si, arriesgándose a ser despedido salió de la sala. Acomodo al bebé en su cadera y se encamino a la cafetería ignorando todas las miradas que el resto le daba al verle pasar. Balbuceos sin sentido y risas divertidas, ni siquiera se atrevió a bajar la mirada para descubrir como su uniforme estaba arrugado entre los puñitos del bebé, quien tiraba y aplastaba curioso ante la textura y el color opaco en su ropa.

El ruido en la cafetería no era tan fuerte como la sala de juntas, al menos tenia un cierto confort entre el sonido de las voces presentes, las platicas no se detuvieron en ningún momento mientras se adentraba al lugar, pero pudo observar como la atención del menor ahora se encontraba en el resto del personal, su mirada pasando por cada una de las personas ahí.

Tomo asiento en un rincón, donde estaba seguro no molestaría a nadie, y sentó el pequeño cuerpo en la mesa, los ojitos curiosos le miraron, y el chupón cayó cuando la boquita del menor se abrió, un gemido en desconcierto fue lo que escucho, suspiró.

-Cuando descubran que no estas, esto será un infierno, pero no podía dejarte ahí ¿sabes?

El pequeño parpadeó, si le entendía o no era un misterio, pero en definitiva parecía estar confundido. Le vio mirar a su al rededor, bajándola minutos después y observando el crayón entre sus manitas, le detuvo antes de llevarlo a su boca.

-Eso no, te hará daño y tiene un sabor desagradable

Claro, al menor que le importaba, frunciendo su ceñito se alejo soltando un gritito en protesta y que termino en un quejido cuando, al querer alejarse termino cayendo de espaldas, solo fue un segundo y Fury tenia a un bebé en llanto, la atención en él y el silencio generado le indico que quizá no había sido una gran idea ir a la cafetería.

El llanto simplemente no parecía detenerse y lo sabia por los gritos de “ma” y “pa” que el bebé daba, poco después para cambiar a “tev” y “bud”. Todo hubiera estado bien, si tan solo el menor se estuviera quieto y no retorciéndose en su agarre al intentar calmarle, temía que si continuaba estaría enfermo ante el esfuerzo del llanto.

Definitivamente fue una mala decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzando con un crudo inicio u.u
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
